


don’t label my style

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, this is basically me ranting but in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Phil had thought he’d made a friend already, somehow, but they were quickly sorted away from each other and Phil was told to stay away from slytherins at all cost. He never quite forgot about Dan, though.For the prompt: Hogwartz AU.





	don’t label my style

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is basically a rant, so...yeah. Take from that what you will.
> 
> I haven’t read or watched Harry Potter for a couple of years at least, and I’m not the biggest fan. I was kinda meh about writing this prompt until I thought of this idea, and now I’m really happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Warnings: strong language, tiniest mention of throwing up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Phil doesn’t really know how he started talking to Daniel (“Fuck, Phil, call me Dan, please. This isn’t the 19th century.”) Howell.

It was a series of disasters he’ll never talk about again, if he can, but it’s led to watching Dan’s owl and his cat chase each other around the Owlery, so he can’t completely complain. 

Dan is sitting next to him, too, hands around his knees and wand tapping on his ankle. Phil hopes it’s a nervous tap, and not one of boredom.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Dan says, just as Phil starts to say something about Dan’s ankle exploding. His eyes crinkle up as he laughs, making something warm flare up in Phil’s chest.

He remembers talking to a tiny, curly haired Dan when they were eleven, eating candy from a trolley, almost falling off a boat, laughing when someone ran away with the sorting hat. He’d had the same laugh then, warm and calming. Just higher pitched.

Phil had thought he’d made a friend already, somehow, but they were quickly sorted away from each other and Phil was told to stay away from slytherins at all cost. He never quite forgot about Dan, though.

And Dan never seemed bad, anyway. But Phil was too shy and too afraid Dan wouldn’t be what he’d hoped for.

“Why not?” Phil asks, remembering he’s supposed to be talking. 

Dan taps away, little sparks emitting from his wand. “Dunno,” he says, like he does know. 

“Because I’m a hufflepuff?” Phil stumbles over the words. He doesn’t want to think Dan thinks that, doesn’t want Dan to judge him. 

Since when did he start caring about what Dan thought?

Dan sighs. His owl looks over at him, mid screech, and tilts their head. 

“I s’pose I thought because I’m a slytherin. Not because of you, because of me.” Dan tucks his chin into his collar. He sounds miserable. 

“We’re both judged, aren’t we?” Phil says, tentative. He doesn’t know why Dan invited him here, doesn’t want to screw up what is starting to feel like a second chance. Dan looks up curiously. 

“I’m supposed to be a—a castaway, or something. And you’re an evil, evil person, that’s gonna kill me in my sleep,” Phil says, grinning to let him know it’s a joke.

Dan snorts loudly. “I’d have to get out of bed first.” He’s smiling, a hint of teeth showing. He’s finally stopped tapping, and stowed his wand away. 

“Exactly!” Phil shakes his head. “The whole thing is ridiculous! I’m the laziest person I’ve ever met.” 

Dan nods. “Me too.” He bites his lip, glancing out to the bit of Forbidden Forest they can see. “Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t have been in hufflepuff, you know. My whole family is in slytherin,” he scoffs, “pureblood and all that. I just—wonder if I made it happen. Somehow. Because I was scared.” 

Phil doesn’t know what to say to that, heart squeezing in sympathy, but Dan is talking again. 

“I don’t like anyone in my house. They aren’t at all evil, but they don’t like me. Not enough.” He grimaces. “I remember you, Phil. You were the first person I ever talked to. I thought ‘wow, I’ve made my first best friend and he has the prettiest eyes,’” Dan bites his lip again, looking away from Phil. 

Phil feels his face flush. He feels suddenly angry, because he knows exactly how Dan feels. 

“I still thought I’d talk to you,” Dan exhales, shaking his head, “but they were all horrible, always saying these things about hufflepuffs, and I didn’t think I deserved to be around you. I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me, either.”

Phil reaches over and squeezes Dan’s arm, feeling something wash over him. “You sound like the sweetest eleven year old,” he says, heart pounding. “I wish I’d known you already.”

He hates to think of how Dan must have felt, of how they could’ve been friends all this time. No lonely days, or lying to his parents about how things are at school. A friend. A best friend.

Dan reaches up and touches Phil’s pale wrist where the sleeve has fallen back. His eyes are very wide. “Phil.”

Phil turns his palm over and rubs his thumb over Dan’s knuckles. “I’m not letting you get away a second time.” 

Dan laughs shakily. “You don’t know who I am, though. I could be a serial killer or something.”

“Somehow I doubt it.” 

-

Things change, after that.

They get strange looks when they walk through the halls arm in arm, when Dan walks Phil to his lessons and then sprints to his own. 

When they make things official between them and Phil tries to sit next to Dan at his table for the first time but is thrown off and bruises his ribs. Dan sits with him on the cold floor, leaning against the wall for two weeks, before the teachers decide they can sit together. 

-

“It’s about fuckin’ time they did,” Dan says, snuggled up against Phil. “My arse hurts so bad.”

“What, right now?” 

They’re in front of a fire in the kitchens, sat on a little sofa covered in blankets just for them. The house elves made another corner just for them, somehow. Phil thinks it’s because they treat them with respect. Because Dan and Phil are different, too. 

Dan hides his nose in Phil’s neck, arm curled around his side. “I’m still angry,” he admits. “It shouldn’t have been the way it was. I should’ve had you all along.”

“I know.” It isn’t fair or right, and it never will be. “But you've got me now.”

Dan smirks. “Yeah, I do.” He sinks his teeth into Phil’s neck playfully.

Phil shoves at him. “House elves!” His cheeks feel hot. “I hate you so much. I wish you’d never ingested a snail and thrown up all over me. Then we never would have met again.”

“Hey! No! We don’t speak of that!” Dan makes a growling sound and wraps his arms around Phil, tickling horribly.

“No! Stop!” Phil giggles. “I repent, I repent!” 

Dan stops, finally, letting Phil catch his breath. 

He smiles shyly, looking down at where their bodies are pressed together. “I would’ve finally talked to you, even if it was on the train home for the last time. Don’t you worry your pretty little ass over it. I would’ve, I promise.”

Phil realizes that’s exactly what he’s needed to hear. He hugs the breath out of Dan and kisses his face and neck, earning a loud squeak and a sharp swear word. 

“The house elves! Think of the house elves! Hypocrite! You can’t go complaining and then do the same thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, maybe, if anyone is interested?
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com)


End file.
